Confessions Under The Night's Sky
by inuloverxx
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to return to her era. She wants to know why. And when she asks him she gets more than she bargained for. InuXKag slight MirXSan Plz read and review Rated T in case


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

_Italics-thoughts_

**Confessions Under The Night's Sky**

"Inuyasha let go!"

"No Kagome!"

"I'll say it!"

"Say it and you will go down with me!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

It was early morning and Kagome wanted to go back to her era but a certain half demon had other ideas. Kagome had one arm holding onto the well for dear life and Inuyasha was pulling her other arm to stop her from going. He had a foot on the well near her hand, trying with all his might, gently of course, to stop her.

"I already told you I had to go days ago, so that this wouldn't happen!" she yelled.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sat and watched their companions fight.

"Inuyasha let her go" yawned Miroku.

"Yes Inuyasha, I agree with Miroku, then we can rest up for today and be ready for travelling tomorrow" nodded a sleepy Sango.

"I'll be back this evening" Kagome added, seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Hmph" Inuyasha let go of Kagome and straightened himself up "you better be back" he grumbled.

"I will. Oh and Inuyasha...

SIT!"

Inuyasha was thrown flat on his face to the ground.

"And that's for trying to stop me!" Kagome yelled. She waved to the others and jumped down the well.

"Inuyasha why wouldn't you let kagome go?. She told you that she was going to have one of her 'exams' today" quizzed Sango.

"Shut up" was her only reply and Inuyasha jumped up into the sacred tree to wait for Kagome to return.

"_Stupid wench still hasn't realised I need her" _he sighed to himself and made himself comfy on his favourite branch to wait for Kagome to return.

* * *

Kagome was walking with her friends to school. They were talking about the latest fashions but Kagome wasn't paying any attention as she was thinking about Inuyasha (no surprises there).

"_Oh that Inuyasha never lets me do anything I want to. I told him ages ago I had an exam and had to return but he still tried to stop me. But there was no sign of Naraku or any jewel shards so why didn't he want me go?. Its like when he said he needed me when I could see him through the sacred tree but when he said it I didn't know what he meant by it. But its Inuyasha I doubt it was what I hoped it would be". _Forgetting her friends were around her she sighed and they all looked at her concerned.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"Yeah you don't look so good?"

"I hope your boyfriend isn't giving you any trouble?"

"What? No! I'm fine" she half laughed half shouted and waved her hands in front of her.

"We better get to school, we have that Home economic test to do" Yuki pointed out.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE LATE!" exclaimed Kagome and the 4 friends ran down the street to school.

The test was a cooking practical and Kagome who had plenty of experience cooking wasn't too worried. Who was she kidding she was scared. All she could make was ramen and fish.

"_Ahh I've got an idea!" _she thought to herself and smiled.

Later on, Kagome brought her dish up to the examiner. She made a fish and noodle stir fry and the examiner loved it. She passed with flying colours and it put Kagome in a brilliant mood but she still kept thinking about Inuyasha.

"_I'll ask him tonight what he meant back then" _she decided as she walked up the steps to her shrine.

She went into the kitchen grabbed all the supplies she needed and walked to the well house. She grabbed her over sized bag and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was waking up from his sleep when he caught Kagome's scent and in the corner of his eye the bright light around the well.

"_Good she came back"._

He heard her groan as she tried to throw the huge bag over the top of the well and jumped out of the tree to help her.

"I told you id help you with that thing" he said as he stretched a hand down to grab the bag.

"Thanks" and she smiled brilliantly at him.

"_Wow she's in a good mood after this morning"_

She climbed up the well and stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh that reminds me….

"C_rap she remembered"_

"I'm making us a special dinner tonight that I made today at school" she smiled proudly at him.

"Keh" was her reply and let out a silent sigh of relief.

They walked over to the rest of them who had set up camp near a large lake.

"Hey guys" Kagome called and waved to her friends.

"Kagome welcome back" called Miroku.

"How did your 'exam' go?" asked Sango as she hugged her best friend.

"Brilliant and I'm going to cook us all a special dinner" she smiled as she went to get the supplies from her bag.

A couple of minutes later……

"Kagome this is amazing" Inuyasha said through large mouthfuls of food.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Kagome blushed "I'm going for a walk up the hill ok" and she got up and left.

She stretched out on the bank and looked up at the stars. Then she heard footsteps behind her and she shoot up.

"Here you forgot these" Inuyasha said as he handed her her bow and arrows.

"Thanks" and Inuyasha stretched out beside her and looked up at the sky. They stayed looking at the stars until Kagome decided to talk.

"Inuyasha can I ask u something?"

"Yeah sure" but he kept looking at the sky as did Kagome.

"Remember when I could see you through the sacred tree".

"Yeah".

"You said you needed me what did you mean by that?" she looked over at him but he kept his gaze at the stars.

"That I needed you"

"But what way that you needed me to get the shards or what?" she sat up and faced him but he stayed on his back and stared at the sky.

"I meant that…." he sat up and looked Kagome straight in the eyes "that you're my strength Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you. Kagome I love you".

Kagome gasped at his shock admission.

"I love you to Inuyasha".

Inuyasha smiled and leaned closer to Kagome then…

SLAP!!

"Miroku this is neither the time nor the place!" was whispered loudly from the nearby bushes.

"I'm sorry Sango"

"Ehh guys" whispered a very worried Shippo, they looked over to see Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them.

"Brace yourselves" gulped Miroku as they stood up ready to face Inuyasha's rath.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS RESEPCT OUR PRIVACY!".

They stood shocked. To their surprise Kagome shouted at them and not Inuyasha.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" and she lounged after them chasing them.

Inuyasha stood and watched Kagome chasing their companions still shocked that it was Kagome chasing them and not him.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Kagome shouted at him.

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles

"with pleasure!" and with that he joined Kagome and chased his nosey friends.

"I'm going to get you for ruining my perfect kiss!" Kagome shouted at them. With that the heavens opened and it poured rain.

"Ahh" screamed a soaked Kagome. She stopped running and looked over at Inuyasha. He was standing soaking wet looking at her and smiled. She smiled and ran over and jumped into his arms. He pressed his lips passionatly against hers and lifted her up to his level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The others sighed in releif as they watched the young couple embrace.

"Maybe we should follow suit Sango" Miroku smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"In your dreams monk" and slapped him across his wet face.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away for air and smiled at each other.

"I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kagome".

* * *

Well that's it.

Let me know what you think

Please review

Inuloverxx


End file.
